Red Riding Hood: The Wolf Girl
by Jewel66
Summary: Deep in the forest where wolves wondering, Valerie and Peter's baby girl, Stella was born. Although, she isn't part wolf like her father, Stella is as wild and free like a wolf, itself. When Stella meets a new friend and learns the true way of the wolf as the Wolf Girl, Stella learns who she really is and what she must do to survive but will she be what her destiny tells her to be?
1. Chapter 1

We all know the story of Little Red Riding Hood, how her father was the wolf terrorizing the town and all; but what happened to her and her love? Well, I can answer that, Valerie was once little red and her love, Peter, is the same wolf that Valerie's father scratched turning him into a beast. Both live deep in the heart of the woods, where there is no light or anything. It's very scary and dark when walk into the forest because there are many animals that can kill you and also, you can get lost pretty easily; unless if you were my father and mother. Valerie and Peter are my parents, I'm the daughter of a wolf man but however, I'm not part wolf. I do act like one now and again, I know how to hunt. I used my bow and arrows or my knife. I'm, also, never alone when I'm going hunting, if father has to leave during the red moon season, I have my wolf friends to help me. My wolf friends are actual wolves. All unique but each are caring towards me. There are three wolves in all; the father is a beautiful silver grey wolf that is extremely fast and can put up with any fight. I call him Fang cause when I first met him; he saved me from a raccoon attack. The mother, a smaller gray wolf with alittle black on the tips of her ears; her eyes though are so pretty to look at. Blue as the ocean waters with alittle sparkle like a star in them. Simply beautiful. Her name is Kida, I'm not sure where she got the name but it's perfect for her. The last wolf is a baby named Pepper. She's black with brown eyes. All three wolves protect me from danger and let me be one with the pack. However, with life being good in all, father heard and seen men come into the forest to make more villages and keep killing the nature. I'm not sure what's gonna happen to the forest but I'm not going to stop until something is done, my name is Stella and I am the wolf girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun flickering through the thick tree limps, dancing on my face and body. Birds singing and a light breeze in the air. "Stella, wake up. Its morning, come on!" Pepper said, jumping on me, nudging her noise into me. "Okay, okay. I'm awake." Pepper barked and ran in a circle, all excited. I get out of my bed and go over to my closet and find something to wear. "Pepper, what do you think I should wear today?" Wiping my eyes open, trying to see her clearly. "Wear the dress that's purple." "You mean this one?" Pulling out an all purple violet colored dress that's plain when you look at it, then again all my dresses are plain looking. "Yes, you wear that one please." "Alright, go get the water and bring it over to the bathroom." Pepper goes off and gets a bucket from the stream as I go over into the bathroom.

"I got it, Stella." Pepper says between her teeth, pulling the bucket. I take the bucket from her and pour it over my head, "Oh, cold water." "Did you want it warm?" I laugh and take a towel, "That would be nice but it's ok." Pepper giggled and walked over to my desk, she brought me my brush. "Thank you." I take it from her, "So, what are we doing today?" "Did we finish the chores yesterday?" "Most of them." "Did mother leave anything for me?" "Yes, she and your father did leave some things for us." "Did they leave for town?" "Yes." "Fang, too?" "I think so." "What about Kida?" "At the den." I smile as I finish putting up my hair in a braid with a white ribbon at the bottom, "Go get the black flats, Pepper." "Okay." She scampers over to the closet, finding the shoes; as I'm putting on my dress. She comes back with the plain leather black flats and sets them down. I put them on and go towards my door, "Let's go." I said, opening the door to the warm breeze of spring air. Pepper followed out and over towards the kitchen, "I see, you used the doggie door didn't you?" "Yup." I giggled as I opened the kitchen door. Pepper comes in after me and finds a note on the oak table, "What's that, you got there?" She gives it to me and I look at it, the note said:

**Stella,**

**Please do these chores before going off playing.**

**-laundry**

**-dishes**

**-sweep the kitchen floor**

**-clean out the fire pit**

**We will be home by sun down, if not when you are asleep.**

**Mom**

"Well, we better get going, Pepper." I said, putting the note down and getting some bread. "Pepper, start putting all the laundry into the bucket and get some water." "Okay." She said, cheerfully. She went off to do her job while I was eating and cleaning out the fire pit quickly. Took the ashes outside, which were in a pan, and dumped them out into the big fire pit. I look over at Pepper, "All the laundry is in the water." "Good, put some soap in it." "Okay." Pepper barked, excitedly. I giggled and went back inside to finish the dishes.

After a few hours, we were finished with the chores. "Let's go off into the fields, Pepper." "Okay, get on." I climb onto Pepper's back and we go off towards the fields.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Pepper, look the flowers are in bloom." I said, getting off her back and running over towards the field. Pepper ran after me and barked, "So many flowers." She said, smelling a small pink daisy looking flower, I giggled. The breeze started to blow lightly as the sun shinned beautifully down on my golden hair. I started to twirl about in the field as Pepper pranced around me, both of laughed and enjoyed the warmth; until Pepper sensed something and growled towards the east of the dark woods. "Pepper, what is it?" I asked, looking towards where she was looking. "We're not alone, it's another animal. Not mother or father's sent." "Bear, fox, squirrel?" "None more like a different brand of wolf." "Wolf, I see. Well, come on." I said, getting low to the ground and crawling over to where I could get a better look." Pepper followed silently behind me, as we make our way to see what the animal is.

We stop at the edge of the field and look into the woods, I scan and see nothing. "You smell the thing still?" "Aye, I do. It's on your right." "Ok, I'm gonna shoot an arrow and see what happens." "Got it." I take my weapon and shoot over in the direction; birds fly out of the trees, silences was only here. Surrounding us besides fields of flowers, I stand up slowly and look around, "I guess there's no one here and we can…" I stop talking and look straight in front of me, eyeing a large white wolf with brown eyes. Majestic and very fancy looking, "Stella?" Pepper whispered, I hushed her with my hand signal. I started to walk over towards the animal, my eyes gentle and calm, Pepper waited in the grasses still. She watched me and the white wolf, getting ready to attack in case of anything.

"Hello there." I whispered to him, he backed away alittle timidly. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." I said, taking my bow off my arm and setting it down on the dirt ground. The white wolf eyed me, his eyes chocolate colored brown that were sweet but cautious about me. "I'm a friend, not an enemy." I said, getting closer and closer to him. He backed away still from me, his eyes still on me. I stop and slowly sit down, Pepper still watching my every move. "Alright, I'll just wait here." The white wolf looked at me and scampered away into the brush, I sigh and stand up again. Starting to walk away, I hear a soft growl of kindness behind me. I turn around to find that wolf with my arrow in his mouth; he walked over to me and places it over in front of my feet. I smile and pick it up; I slowly reach out to pet his head. He comes up and nudges me, my hand on his soft white head. "What's your name?" He looks up at me and blinks, "Clavicus." "Clavicus, interesting name." I said, petting him gently on his back, "What is your name, damsel?" I smile and kneel down to look at him, into his eyes; "Stella, my name is Stella." "Stella is a beautiful name for a blonde huntress like yourself. You are just like my brother, Jack." "Is he a wolf as well?" "Miss Stella, my brother and I are not ordinary wolves like your little friend over there." He said, eyeing Pepper, "Go on?" He pulls away and breaths in deeply. His eyes close and a light shine around him, there in front of me was a man about twenty years old. His eyes same brown color as his hair color white. "You're a werewolf." "Yes…" He trailed off noticing that I wasn't running away from him, "You are not leaving me?" "Why would I do that to a loyal looking young man, like yourself?" "They said that it is a curse to see a werewolf turn into a man from a wolf." "Clav, May I call you that?" "Yes." "My father is a werewolf, my mother a human of a daughter of a werewolf. I am like a mixed breed of werewolf but cannot be turned into one." Clav stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder, "You are the Wolf Girl?" "Aye." "The daughter of Peter?" I nodded, Clav knelt before me. "Why are you on your knees?" "We have been waiting for you." "We?" "Yes, all the wolves and werewolves have been waiting for the Wolf Girl to return. Your mother, Valerie, was the Wolf Girl and is passed on to you." I blinked and looked at Pepper, she was kneeling as well. "Come, you must meet all the wolves and werewolves." He took my hand and started to walk me into the dark forest, "Pepper, come on." Pepper followed the three of us walked deep into the shadows of the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Clav, Pepper, and I continued to walk. "So how many wolves are there in the clan?" I asked, going under a tree branch. Clav looked at me, "There are only six in all. Your three wolves, Fang, Kida, and Pepper. The other three are ones that are friends of my brother's and I. Jack and I are the only werewolves besides your father." I nodded and continued on, "Pepper, did you know anything of this?" I asked my voice low and kind of sad sounding. "No, I didn't know anything of this?" I stopped and rubbed her neck, "It's alright, I'm not mad." She purred alittle. I giggled, "Stella, Pepper, we're almost there." I nodded and started to walk again.

We reach the river, "See that mountain over there?" "Yes, is that where we're going?" "Yes, follow me and watch your step." I took hold of Clav's hand and started to cross the river. My foot landing on a slippery rock that is easily mistaken as nothing but water. Pepper swam across and waited for me. The river was much noisier and fast then the little stream at home, then again we were near the end of the river that leads to the waterfall. Clav didn't let go of my hand as we made it across. "Thank you." He nodded and smiled. "I must turn back into a wolf now because here only wolves and yourself are allowed into where we'll be. No human has stepped into the cave that was only a human." I nod and watch Clav turn back into his beautiful white furred, brown eyed wolf form. I smiled and followed the two wolves into a hole in the mountain that was hidden by brush. "Into the cave?" "Yes, stay close. It's easy to get lost in here." I nod as I follow Clav and Pepper into the tiny cave. "I'm lucky that I can fit in here." I joked, Pepper giggled as we were reaching a fork in the path. "Stella, remember this. Left is a place that just lets you go up the mountain more, right brings you to a room that lets you go into a den. The den is where we, wolves, meet." I nodded, "Got it." We turn right and into a huge den, opening to different rooms in the mountain was all around us. Pepper nudged me to follow her, I did so and sat down next to her, a wolf came behind me and rubbed her body against my back, "Kida." "Hello, Stella." I smile and dust off a rock for her to sit next to me. "Thank you, darling." I smile, "How is the baby?" "The baby is coming along; I believe it'll be a little boy that will be coming." "When do you think it'll be born?" "By this winter, maybe earlier." I smile, "Can't wait to find out."

Suddenly a howl came out from a den above us, "It's starting of the meeting." Kida whispered to me. This was it, the first meeting of who I am and what I'm supposed to do in life.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolves approached and watched, "Brothers and sisters, today we stand as one. Young Clav has found the chosen one. She is here and shall fulfill her destiny as a legend." Fang looks over at me, Kida nudges her nose lightly on my back; "Go up there, Stella." I blinked and got up, brushed myself off, and started to walk. Timidly, I walked over to Fang. Fang smiled and rubbed against me, "Stand next to me and don't say anything until I tell you too alright." Fang whispered, I nodded. "Brothers, sisters, behold. My master's daughter, Stella." The wolves howled, filling the room with echoes. I noticed Clav and another wolf that looks like him, twins maybe. Except, Clav has brown eyes and I'm guessing his brother, Jack, has green eyes. Eyes were on Fang and I, "Brothers and sisters, we shall teach and learn from this beautiful young woman as we go into triumph." "How do we know that she is the true wolf girl?" One wolf asked, Fang growled. "You do not believe me about this girl and who she is?" The wolf that back talked came down from his perch and looked into my eyes. My blue eyes looking into coldhearted black eyes, "She does not smell nor look likes the wolf girl." He came alittle closer, I backed away. Kida stepped into the fight, "My mistress's child is the chosen one and I know that for a fact. I was there when Master Peter and Mistress Valerie had the baby. Stella is the one and only." "You don't know that, Jack or Clav could be a legend as a Wolf Boy." Fang and Kida narrowed their eyes and growled. My eyes started to become sad and hurt, "You dare say that we're wrong?" "Yeah, I do." Fang and the other wolf started to fight; Kida backed away and escorted me out of the den to the outside world. "Thank you, Kida." "You best go home, Pepper will come with you." I nodded and waited for Pepper.

Kida and I heard some bushes moving, I took my bow and was ready to shoot. "What is it Kida?" She smelled the air and growled; suddenly we both heard a huge growl. I shot an arrow at the bush and a huge roar come out of it. We saw a large brown bear stand up on his hind legs and look at us. "Kida, what should we do?" "Run, absolutely run!" I nodded and started to run, Kida behind me. The monstrous bear ran after us. Kida started to howl, making a warning sign that there's danger. "Where are we going too?" "We're going to the river, Kida." Kida nodded and continued to run, until I heard a thud. I turned around and saw Kida on the ground, she tripped over a rock and also, she has a baby that is coming soon. The brown bear stood up again and was about to stomp on Kida's body but I, luckily, shot the bear. Making him look at me, his eyes red and angry. I made a stand, telling the bear that he should attack me. He growled and started to charge after me, I continued to run, tree branches and bushes passing me. The footsteps of the bear's were threatening and dangerous sounding.

I reached the river where it was fast moving and the waterfall was a few yards away from me. I reached the edge and started run again but the bear swung a paw at me, hitting me in the hip. I landed on the edge of the water, the bear started to come down on me; I took my bow and used it like a shield. "Stella!" I heard the voices of Kida. "Kida, stay there." Kida didn't move, I heard howls from the others. I pushed the bear's head away from my face and rolled away from him. He looked at me, threatening me with his size. I started to shoot him with my arrows, he charged at me, knocking me to the ground. Trying to stab me with his claws, I kept rolling on the opposite side where he was trying to stab me. "Stella!" "Fang!" I screamed, "Help me!" Fang came and jumped onto the bear's back, started to bite the bear's neck. The bear roared and fell back, trying to get Fang off him. I scooted away and watched; Fang was biting and ripping skin from the bear. The bear finally got him off, using a paw. The bear shook his head and looked at me; he came over to me and swiped at me. Cutting a sleeve, he dragged me away from where I was. I screamed and tried to get my arrows but the bear put his front paw on my right arm. The pressure was intense that I screamed, "Stella!" Fang yelled, biting the bear's back right leg. The bear stood up and trampled Fang with his back, crushing him with the pressure of the weight. I laid there and watched, tears falling. My right arm unable to move, Pepper started to come out but I looked at her and mouthed, "Stay." She did so. Clav, Jack, and the other three wolves were watching, ready to help attack at any time. I suddenly heard a yelp and turned my head around to see Fang's body lying there. "Fang? You alright?" The bear's paws were bloody red; he looked at me and roared. I started to crawl away as fast as I could, my right arm not being used. The bear grabbed my foot and dragged me, once again, away from safety. My face scared and pleading that the bear would see how hurt I was and leave me be. The three wolves escorted Kida and Pepper away from the fighting grounds, leaving me, the bear, Jack, and Clav. Clav and Jack came out and had enough of this ridiculous attack on me. Jack pounced on the bear, pulling the bear back onto his hind legs. I put an arm around Clav's neck, he started to drag me away since my right arm was broken and my left ankle was sprained badly that it was bruised.

Clav brought me to a tree to rest against, "Thank you." He nudged his head against my left arm and looked over at Jack. Jack was having a ball, being the hero and attacking the bear. "You can fight." I said, quietly to Clav. "It's not my fight and Jack is the new leader now, besides you, since Fang has died." "What will we do with the body?" "Jack and I will take it to the top of the highest mountain here and bury it with the other fallen wolves that were in our tribe." "How long will that take?" "Maybe a week, since its spring. Easier to walk and see the path way with the weather conditions nicer." Jack went in front of Clav and I, a few feet away and growled at the bear. The mighty beast growled back and walked away. Clav looked at Jack, Jack nodded. Both of the boys turned into their human forms. Jack came over and knelt down next to me, "Are you alright?" I looked into the green eyes of Jack's. "I'm sorry?" He smiled and touched my right arm; I gasped and took hold of it. "It's broken, isn't it?" "No crap, genius." Clav snapped, "Calm yourself, Clav. I was making sure. Here, Stella, may I see it." I shook my head at first and looked at Clav, "It's ok, he's a doctor." I looked back at Jack, his tan athlete body making it hard to be serious to know that he's a doctor and not some type of body builder. He took my right arm and slowly pulled it straight, the pain made me gasp louder. Clav sensed the pain and took hold my left hand, "It's ok, Stella. I'm here." I gasped again, holding in a scream but tears falling down; Clav squeezed my hand. "Jack, you're putting her in more pain, stop. She had enough." Jack ignored and continued to slowly straighten my arm; I gasped and started to see black. "I see black." "Black?" Clav said, in a confused voice. "Jack, stop! You're putting her into a pass out zone." "I know what I'm doing, Clav. Back off." Darkness was coming more and more quickly. All I remember after the darkness here in my eyes, I felt pain and heard the voices of Clav and Jack fighting about how to fix my arm.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with sun light hitting my face, feeling alittle dizzy and numb; I found myself under a tree. I sat up slowly and looked around, Clav was sleeping near me. He was in his wolf form, all white furred and all. I look around and don't see Jack nor knew where I was. I tried to move my broken arm, alittle feeling was in it. I could move my fingers and make my wrist go up and down slowly. I started to get up, slowly and carefully. I didn't put much weight on my sprained ankle but I took my time and tried to walk. I took one step at a time but failed, I fell onto the hard dirt ground. I felt the pain run through my body but ignored it and got up again. I started to walk again but continued to fall. The pain got more and more intense. I didn't stop though; I kept trying to walk till I reached the tree, which was across from me when I woke up. I hugged it, the tree was old and dying, sickness was in its roots and growing. "Sad to see this tree dying." I heard a voice and turned slowly to see Jack, in his human form, in front of me. He was looking at the tree, "Yes, it is sad." I said, didn't know how I was supposed to answer. He looked at me and walked over to me, "I see, you were busy trying to walk?" I nodded, alittle timid and embarrassed, "Did you see?" "No, I heard and felt the pulsations. Also, I knew you were gonna try something that stupid." My eyes went big with insult, "Excuse me? Stupid?" "Yes, it's idiotic for a girl like you to try to walk on an ankle that's injured or threaten yourself with an injured arm." My face went hot and red with anger, "Why would you say something like that to me?" He came closer, resting his arms on the tree with me in between him. "Cause, you're a child that shouldn't be the Wolf Girl; you're just a girl that is daughter to a werewolf and a mere woman who was the daughter of a werewolf." "You're very negative, aren't you? Telling me that I'm not something where I'm trying to understand my own destiny." He rolled his eyes and started to move away from me, "Wait, just a minute. Don't you walk away from me." I started to walk, forgetting that I was going to fall. I gasped as Jack caught me, he held me like a baby in a way that I found alittle soothing. "You need to be more careful or you'll reinjure your ankle or break something." He said his voice alittle sweeter and softer, my eyes locked with his. Blue looking at green eyes, beautiful and brave. I broke the trance and blushed, he smiled. "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" "Do you not want me too?" "I want you to be yourself." "Well, when I was leaving, I wanted to see how you would react, either you would be starting to cry or you'll be trying to come after me all angered." I blinked and looked away, "Well?" I didn't say anything; I was confused now about how he acted on lashing out at me then being all sweet. "Why would you be rude then nice?" "Wanted to see how you were going to react since when you passed out. It was a test." I looked away, "Well, you succeeded." He brushed my hair off my shoulder and smiled. "Where are we?" "You wanted to come with Clav and I to bury Fang, if I'm correct?" I nodded, "How'd you…" "When I was fighting the bear, I overheard." I blushed, he laughed. "Shall we wake up Clav and get going?" I nodded.

A few hours later, Clav, Jack, and I were resting until we heard a noise coming from a bush. "Clav? Jack?" "Shh, quiet." Jack said, putting a finger to his lips after talking. I waited in silence till a wolf came out from behind up and pounced on me, making me scream. Clav launched himself over to the wolf and knocked the beast off me. Clav and Jack growled at the wolf that attacked me, since they were in wolf form. The wolf started to snarl and bark, "What are you doing here?" Jack snapped, "I came to kill that girl." "What, why?" "She doesn't deserve to be the chosen one, you or Clav should, Jack." The wolf started to foam at the mouth, "He has rabies." I said my eyes scared and wide. "Indeed." Jack said, putting his neck under my left arm. I hoisted myself up onto his back and held onto his fur. "Am I hurting you?" "No, hold on tight." I did so as Jack sped off, running up a hill that was pretty rocky. Clav followed behind and helped make sure the wolf was going to follow by pushing large rocks down the hill, making a rock slide. A large rock fell upon the sick wolf and crushed his head, blood started to leak out under the rock as the body stopped moving. "Shame that he had to die like this." Clav said, "There will be more, I'm guessing that the other two are against us, brother." Jack said, helping me down off his back. "That's a shame but Stella is truly the girl that is chosen." Clav said, patting my head and smiling. Jack nodded and started to walk on. "Come on, you two. We need to get over two mountains or else we'll not make it within this week." Clav turned into his human form and picked me up started to carry me off. The three of us were on our way to the mountain where we will remember Fang's spirit.


	7. Chapter 7

Night fell, stars were burning the night sky, and moon was glowing as a nightlight. We didn't make a fire or else, the other two devil wolves will find us. No trees or caves to sleep under or in, only open territory in these mountains. Jack and Clav were sandwiching me, to protect me and to keep my body warm from being cold. Everything was peaceful but I could feel Clav or Jack wake up every few minutes to check for danger. They were my protectors now and friends, I wonder if this is one of the ways of being the chosen one? Many questions flowed around in my head, making it impossible to sleep soundly. Also, the pain in my arm was waking me up. This was obviously going to be a long night with the pain, questions, and the alert of danger.

Around maybe one in the morning, the moon was slowly fading as well as the stars. I could have sworn I heard someone walking or feeling the pulses of one's footsteps that weren't Clav's or Jack's. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. Rocks that casted shadows made it alittle scarier to look for something or one. I didn't move more say a word, just listened. Silence was key till I sprain onto my feet and started to scream, Jack and Clav sprung up and growled, "That the hell! What? What's wrong?" Jack asked, "I heard a howl or something." Jack rolled his eyes and but his ear's perked up. In the winds was a small whispering howl, "They found us, let's go." Jack said, starting to run down the fields of wild flowers and rocks, Clav helped me on and booked it after him. Howls started to be clearer as we continued running in plain sight. I looked back behind me, seeing two large black bodies with red blood eyes running after us.

More and more howls were echoing from the mountains, I held tightly to Clav's soft fur till one of the wolves knocked into us. Making both of us roll into the field, Jack turned around and growled loudly, telling the two to back off from his brother and me. Clav sat up and shook his head, "You alright?" He crawled to me and looked at my arm and ankle, "I'm fine, don't worry about me." "I must worry about you, Jack and I are here to guard and take you to the top of the mountain." I smiled and pet Clav's head, "Go, I'll be fine." Clav nodded and ran towards the wolf that attacked him and me, I stood up slowly. My ankle was alittle sore but I could finally walk on it, I limped towards a large rock, where I could climb and be out of the way. My arm was able to move too but it was weak. I took my time, feeling the rocks behind me, till I reached the rock. I started to climb the giant rock and sat down. Clav and Jack were quit the fighters, growl here and a scratch there. It was amazing to watch these two werewolves fight two regular wolves, every move was effortless.

I suddenly heard a noise, a low growling noise. I turned around and found two large paws behind me; I looked up and saw the same bear that killed Fang. "Oh my…." It roared and swung at me; I ducked and slid down the rock, limping away. The bear growled and jumped off the rock, started to run after me. "Jack! Clav! Help!" Both boys looked at me and saw the bear, "Really, this guy again. He must have followed us." Clav said, ripping the throat of his opponent. Jack, too, was finished with his opponent and came over to help. "Ok, you really need to stop getting into situations, Stella." Jack teased, "Jack now's not the best time to make stupid jokes." Clav said, putting his claws in the bear's side when he pounced.

Blood started to show on both boys, yelps and growls were heard, and pain was starting to spread. Clav's face was tired, Jack's was annoyed, and both wanted and needed to sleep. I needed to think of something, and then it hit me. I started to make noise so that the bear would look at me and not pay attention to the two boys. The bear looked at me and started to come to me, at first a walk, then a run. "Stella, what are you doing!" I ignored Clav's comment as I waited for the right time. I had one chance, one shot, a last time for me to live if I make this moment. I took an arrow, pulled back my string, and waited till the moment was perfect. The bear roared, both boys screamed my name, and I let the arrow go.

Blood flowed out of the bear's head, the body hit the rocky ground, and I stood there. The sun was rising behind me, making my hair glow golden, I breathed hard and smiled at the both of my friends. "You are truly the Wolf Girl, Stella." I raised my head high and put my weapon away, knelt down before the two of my friends. Tears started to fall down my face, "I know my destiny now, I'm ready to handle the worst." I said, holding Clav's and Jack's hands. They both nodded and smiled back, "Now, let's get you, both, cleaned up and get rid of these bodies." I said, smiling at both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Clav and Jack slept throughout the day since the fight took a lot out of them; also, they're both injured. Clav injured his right shoulder while Jack twisted his left ankle. Unfortunate as that may be, that's good because we have a day to relax and rest for the journey ahead of us.

As both boys were under a large tree, out of sight for anyone wanting to hunt or anything, I went out to hunt for food and also, to practice some shooting. Jack told me not to go too far off from where they were, the mountains can be confusing to know where you are.

Woods were green as ever but not dark, like home. I miss home, mama and daddy are probably worried about me and what if Kida has her baby early, I'll miss it. I kept thinking of random things to myself that I didn't notice that there was a small animal following me. "Excuse me, who are you talking too?" She asked, timidly. I turned and gasped for the moment, in shock, but then smiled. The animal was a small female fox, she was all red. A beautiful ruby red with a creamy white stomach and tip on her tail. Eyes, blue like a sapphire. "Hello there, where did you come from?" The little fox was timid then came up to me with caution. I put down my bow and let out a hand, but then I put into a fits for incase she would bite me. She looked at it and smelled my hand, "You smell sweet like berries." I smile, "What's your name? I'm Stella." "My name is…." She paused and looked at me, "I don't have a name, and mama never gave me one cause a hunter shot her." "That's terrible. Well, I can ensure you that I'm no hunter." I thought for a moment, "Your name will be Maxem, but for short I'll call you Max." "Interesting name, I like it. Wait, how can you understand me?" "Well, I'm not sure how I can understand you but I'm glad we can talk." I giggled, petting down Max's back. She snuggled her head into my knees, since I was kneeling down at the time. "Where are you off too, Stella?" "I'm off to find some food for my friends. They are in need of food and I must find some, also, I need to make some medicine for them." Max nodded, "Do you need berries and water for the medicine?" "I do and a daisy flower." "Well, I'll help you. Come on, I'll take you to the berry bushes, luckily it's near the river." I smile as Max starts to walk, showing me the way.

A few minutes later, about fifteen minutes, we find ourselves near the river. The water was going a steady pace but not life threatening. "Over there, do you need blackberries?" Max said, starting to walk into the water. I follow her and get to the other side. "Thank you, Max." I said, starting to pick the bush and storing the berries in my arrow bag. "I'll go and get the flower, you need." I nod and continue to pick.

A few minutes later, Max comes back and sets the flower at my feet. "Thank you. Come on, you can come with me back to where my friends are." I said, starting to leave after picking up the flower. "Wait…" I turn and see Max pulling a quail out from the bush she came out from. "What is this?" "Quail." I laugh a light sweet laugh, "I see that but did you kill this for me?" Max nodded, "Thank you, Max." I pick up the body and wrap it into a rag that I had in my bag. "Come on, let's go back." I said.

"Clav, Jack, I'm back. I brought food, medicine, and a friend." I said, Max following behind. I found the tree but didn't see the two boys. I look up the branches and around the tree. "Clav? Jack?" I called out, "If this is a joke, it's not funny." Max looked around as well, smelling the ground. "Your friends were here…." "I know, I made sure they were here before I left, they were asleep." "Um, Stella…" "Not now, Max." "But, Stella." I tried to ignore but then looked at Max. "What is it, Max?" Max was frozen, fear was in her face. "Max?" I look up and find someone that I didn't expect to see, my eye to his; I knew I found trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Max went behind me; she was shaken up by the person looking at us. I slowly pick up Max and put her in my bag, still looking at the person staring right into my soul. My heart beat was rapid, fear was in my stomach making me sick, and my face and body got really pale; more than usual. I started to back away as the human started to come near me; I turned and started to run. He followed after me, climbing up rocks and going around large trees was not the easiest thing to wear if you're in a dress. Max was hiding in the pack now as I'm running for both our lives. "Go back into the forest and start running along the river." Max said, I did so. I ducked under trees and went over large logs that have been cut down.

We reached the river, I ran along it. The guy still after us, holding a rifle in hand. "He's gaining on us!" "I can only run so fast, you're heavy." I said, I notice that a waterfall was coming up and there was no way to cross, or was there. I started to climb a large old oak tree, to the top. I started to walk across the branch, "Hold on, Max." I said, not looking down from the height and the roaring waterfall under me. "Are you crazy?" Max yelled. I ignored and continued to walk across, the hunter was on the ground, watching what I was doing. Max started to get frightened and struggled out of my pack. Making me get unbalanced, I started to tip over a side, "Max, stop moving!" Max was in full panic that wasn't controllable anymore. "Max, stop!" I yelled.

I felt my hands slipping off the tree branch. Max fell out of my pack; I caught her with my feet. One hand off the branch, trying to reach for the little fox; my other hand lost the grip. I watched the branch get higher and higher up, as my body was falling towards a very sad unprofessional death. I say "unprofessional" because I rather die saving a friend or family member and/or in sleep.

My scream drowned out Max's cries. Prayers were being said as I hit the water. Stillness and quiet was the only thing I heard for the moment till I reached the surface, and then all was heard were screams of Max's and mine. I held onto a rock and had Max in one arm, Max managed to get into my bag. The water's strength was too strong and powerful, too overwhelming that I couldn't hold on to the rock much longer. The waters swept me away till I grabbed hold of another rock. Holding for dear life, I thought a moment, "Max!" "What!" "Get me an arrow tied to a rope." "What!" "Just get it, hurry." She did so and found an arrow with a rope tied to it. "I got it." She said, between her teeth. "Good, now, hand it to me." She did so; I took it between my teeth and looked around for a tree. I notice the hunter looking at me, trying to understand what I'm doing. He wanted to help though, you could tell by his face.

"Max, hold on." Max went into my bag again and waited. I let go of the rock, took my arrow out of my mouth and shot it into a tree. "Perfect hit." I took hold of the rope end and tied myself to it. The hunter understood and took the rope; there he went around the tree and shoot the arrow back to me. I took hold of my own arrow and started to pull myself out of the dangerous and moving stream.

"Almost there." I said, a few more pulls till I heard a snap. The rope was broken and down my body and plan went till the hunter took hold of the rope, that I was tied too, and started to pull me in. I was at the bank of the river, his hand touched mine and I was pulled in. I gasped and coughed from the water that was inside of me. My body was laying down as my eyes closed from the tiredness, also, I was passing out from another life threatening risk I faced. Black was forming in my eyes, the only thing I saw, was a blurry face of the hunter. He was looking back into my blue eyes. I was safe at least, but I'm not sure what's gonna happen next nor what happened to Clav and Jack. I hope they're okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up while you're tied up was not on my to do list. Looking around, I found my bag across from me. I tried reaching for it but, my hands are tied as I already mentioned, so I tried standing up, but unfortunately, I was tied to a tree. I sigh and try to struggle free but not able too. I heard talking and waited to find a door open, I was in a house with a tree; no, not a tree. A random pole for prisoners probably. The person stepped in, it was a shadow of the man who kidnapped me, I think.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" I didn't say anything, just made a face and looked away. "Do you speak English?" He reached out a hand and put a hand on my head. I moved my head but his grip started to hurt me, "Answer me!" He yelled, I didn't answer. He sighed and made me look at him, his body huge like a football players but kind of fat. Dirty and smelly too, interesting person to be a hunter. "You, sir, are disgusting." I said, but meaning to say it in my mind. "Why you!" He slapped me, across the face; making a red mark. I didn't scream or anything, just took the blow like a man, if you consider me in a manly position. "Hitting me isn't gonna solve anything, ugly." I said, smirking. The man started to hit me again and again, till I started to scream like he was abusing me; which in some cases he is. Jack and Clav would totally kill this guy if they see him hitting me like this.

Suddenly, a boy came into the room, "Father?" The man stopped and looked at his son, a very tall but a scrawny teenage boy that has a tan skin tone with green eyes. "Son! I told you to take care of things in the house." "I did finish them, who is this?" "This is no one, just an intruder who tried to commit suicide." "What excuse me? I did no such thing as to end my life, I simply tried to run away from you since you tried to attack me when I done nothing wrong." "Shut up, you!" He was about to swing at me but his son grabbed his father's hand. "You may not touch this girl any longer. It's not right and it's shameful." The father shook his son off him; he stood up, and kicked his son right smack in the pit of his stomach. His son coughed and laid there, "You'll stay in here with this bitch, see how you'll treat me in a few hours! Maybe days!"

Hearing the slam of the door and then, a lock in sound was just what I thought and knew would happen. Trapped like two rats in a cell. I look at the boy, wanting to get up and help him but couldn't. "Boy, are you alright?" Silence was all I heard for the moment, then I heard in a sad hurt voice, "Yes, I'm fine." "You don't sound it, can you get up?" The boy slowly turned around and looked at me, his eyes were full of tears but they were angry tears not sad ones. He slowly sat up and crawled over to me, putting his hands on mine. "Let me free you." He started to tug but couldn't get the ropes free, "Wait, hold still." He said, not moving; I heard the cutting of rope. A few moments later, my hands were free, "How'd you free me?" "Knife." I smiled and looked up into his eyes, "Thank you for freeing and not letting your father hit me." "It's not right to treat a lady like that, I learned that from my mama." I put a hand on his forehead and rubbed off some dirt, with my thumb. "Does your stomach hurt?" "Yes." "Here, let me help you." I crawled over to my bag and looked through it, nothing was taken. My medicine materials, food, and arrows with my bow were all in there, except for Max. "Max?" I said, in a whisper. Taking out the materials of berries, water, and flower. "Is there a bowl I could use with a spoon?" The boy looked around the room and found a bottle, bowl, cloth, and spoon. I started a small fire in a fire place and cooked the berries into a sauce like form with the water boiling. I mashed the flower and put into the bowl, in a few seconds; the medicine was made.

"What is this?" "A medicine for any type of pain even for broken bones." I gave him a spoonful after pouring in the rest into the bottle. "It tasted like berry." I giggled, "That's an ingredient." The boy blushed, "What's your name?" "My name is Oliver." "Oliver, I like it. I'm Stella." "Nice to meet you. How old are you, Stella and where did you come from?" "I'm eighteen and I'm from a small town that's very run down and poor, on the east side of the mountains." "Oh, where the werewolves were attacking, I heard stories on that. There was one wolf that had a daughter named Valerie and was the called the Wolf Girl." I looked into Oliver's eyes, "That's my mother." "Really, I'm sorry that I sounded like a threat." "You didn't, you were telling a story." I put a hand on Oliver's, trying to calm him. "Well, Oliver. Tell me about you and your life." Oliver started to tell me about himself in bits but got used to me, since we were stuck in a room, why not talk about our lives. Laughs and sorrow was filling the room, as well as a new friendship. Within all the emotion, I was missing home and wondering if Jack, Clav, and Max were ok.


	11. Chapter 11

It was probably about ten o'clock at night, the room was getting hot since Oliver and I were in there and also, there were no windows in the room we were in. "Do you think your father planned us to die in here or did he forget?" I asked, looking for a window or something to free us. "I think he forgot about us." Oliver sighed, watching me. I look at him, "Well, come help me find a way out or something that can free the door." Oliver stood up and started to look as well. "So, I have a question?" "Yes?" "Did you see two white wolves and a small young fox?" "My father found two wolves, not sure if they were white or not. Why?" "I hope he didn't find my friends because they are not real true wolves, they are werewolves." "Really?" I nod, "What about the fox?" "She's just a fox but I have a feeling she's part wolf too cause…" I trailed off. "Cause of what?" "No, it's nothing. It's stupid and you wouldn't understand." Oliver touched my hand and rubbed it, his eyes looked into mine. A burning feeling of something filled my soul and I didn't want the touch of his skin in contact with mine to stop. "Oliver…" "Stella, please. Tell me." I watch him as he came close to my face and kissed my cheek. I blinked, didn't know what to say or find the words to say something. He broke away and looked at me, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push you into anything." "You pushed me into nothing." I said, not moving my hand or body away from his. "Um, shall we continue looking for a way out?" He let go of my hand, the burning sensation died out. "Yes, of course." I said, my voice alittle sad sounding.

A few minutes later I told Oliver about my power to talk with wolves and that I'm the Wolf Girl. Instead of being scared or wanting to kill me, like most villagers would do, he smiled and was interested in it. I came across an old rusty large nail. "Would this work?" I show Oliver the nail, "Oh, we could try." I smile and walk over to the door; I find a small crack of a hole in the door. I hand the nail to Oliver, he started stabbing and trying to open the door enough for us to have fresh air.

A moment later, he made the hole bigger, we could feel and see the setting sun fall down into the hills of the mountains. "Beautiful." I said, Oliver smiled and touched my hand again. I look at him and smile back, "You touched my hand again." I said, looking at ours intertwining. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let go." "No." Oliver's face was confused, I hugged him; snuggling my body into his. "Don't let go, please." He wrapped his arms around mine and rested his head on mine. "I won't let go, Stella. Until you tell me too." "Oliver?" "Yes, do you like me?" He was silent for the moment, and then cleared his throat.

"Stella, I'm very fond of you and want nothing to happen to you. I do like you, very much and want nothing to harm you. I will help you on your quest and find your friends. I have faith that they are alive but I know that they won't be for long since my father kills animals he catches. Uses the fur for coats usually and meat as food, if he finds out that they are werewolves he will think that he is a murderer or that they should just burn in the fires of hell." I start to tear up at the thought of something the horrible, "We got to get out of here." "I shall get us out of here, I promise." I nod and hold tighter to Oliver's shirt. Oliver started to move, trying to open the door. "Here, can you move…" I did so but heard Oliver's father's voice and an animal. We peeked through the hole and saw a white wolf with brown eyes. "Clav!" I screamed, hoping for him to hear me.

Clav's ears perked up and looked around, "Clav, help me!" I said, trying to make noise. Oliver understood what I was doing and started to hit the door, making it do a wooden rumble kind of sound. "Stella, where are you?" "Clav, I'm in a room across from where you are. There's me and a new friend of ours, we can't get out and we're locked in." Clav growled and started to pull back from Oliver's father. "What are you doing, you stupid animal!" Oliver's father yelled, tugging at the ropes holding Clav's throat. Clav continued to pull and howl, the howls went across the land of the town, since he was outside. I heard Jack's howl whispering in the wind, as well as little Max's. This cry was a battle cry that was a life or death situation for all of us. Max, Jack, and Clav getting skinned, burned, or eaten; Oliver and I gonna die in this stupid shack like room with no food or fresh air to breath. At least, I know that my friends are alive and looking well since I remembered Clav hurt himself from that bear and wolf fight. Hope started to reform in my soul but as well as, sickness.


	12. Chapter 12

Clav continued to fight and try to pull away, Oliver and I started to push the door open, and Jack and Max howled louder. So much was happening that we didn't notice that a fire was starting to burn on the shack Oliver and I were in. "Oliver, do you smell something burning." "I do." We looked around and found the roof starting to glow and smoke started to fill the air. We quickly pushed the door trying to get out; I called out to Clav about the fire. Clav freaked out, wanting to save the both of us. "He can't get free…" I went away from the crack of the door, started to cough, and got my pack. I went back to the door, breathed a few moments to clear my lungs, and took my arrow. I lined up the shoot and let the stick go; it zoomed towards the rope between Clav and Oliver's dad. The arrow made a direct hit, Clav was free.

The fire was making us get really hot like an oven. Clav went to the shack and started to talk panic. "What should I do?" "Clav, go find Jack and Max. Hurry." Clav was hesitant for the moment but did what I told him to do, I looked around the roof, and orange flames were spreading fast like wild fire. I coughed and looked at Oliver, ash was on him; he was coughing as well. Our eyes were sad and pleading; I went over to him and hugged him. We sat down against the door and hugged tightly, "Oliver, thank you for being my friend." "Same here…" He said, coughing hard. While the two of us were passing out from the lack of air, the three animals were outside. They were figuring out what to do, "Stella! You alright?" Clav continued to call as he was trying to knock down the door. Max started to dig on a side of the shack, Clav helped Max, and Jack was fighting off Oliver's father.

A hole was made, Max stayed outside while Clav slipped through. He looked around and found Oliver and I. My face was bare and dead looking, my eyes were almost closed. Clav came over to me and helped me up; I limped over to the hole and waited for Oliver to go first, out of the hole to safety. Clav came back and helped me out too. Both of us, Oliver and I, were dragged by Max and Clav. Oliver's dad ran away to find help, Jack came over to us. "Max, get water." Jack said, turning back into a human. He put a hand on my head and then, Oliver's. "You, two, will be fine. No burns just breathe good and deep." I cough but do what Jack told me to do. Max came back; Jack took the pale and put it to Oliver's lips. Oliver woke up and coughed hard. Seeing Jack, as a human, was confusing but he understood. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard in the distance, I stood up and got onto Clav's back, Max was in the pack again, and Jack turned into his wolf form again. He motioned his head to Oliver, telling him to get on. Oliver did so; we were off towards the woods again. Getting away from the town and Oliver's father. We were safe, for now, and on our way on our quest to the top of the mountain we need to find.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the next morning; the sun was hot but shinning. Oliver and I felt better from the fire experience; Jack, Clav, and Max were all taking a nap under a tree. Oliver and I were waiting in the nearby grass, talking. "Do you think your father will come after us?" "Yes, he's a hunter. He was born to kill animals that are what we, mountain people, do up here for food, game, and trade. I disagree that we don't need to hunt for game; trade and food, now that's understandable." I smile and snuggle into Oliver's body. "Thank you for trying to save me, Oliver. If it wasn't for you saving me from your father, I'm not sure what was gonna happen to me. I may have not lived or found my friends." Oliver touched my hand than rubbed it, "Stella, you are special, not just by the power you told me. When I first met and saw you, I could tell that we were…" He trailed off, "Were what?" He cleared his throat and continued saying what he was telling me, "Were meant to be." A giant grin came upon my face, as well as a blush. "I agree, when you touch me, like right now, I get butterflies and chills…" He stopped me by his lips touching mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, forgetting everything around me and what we were supposed to be doing.

Oliver broke away and smiled at me, "I love you." He whispered, "I love you too." I whispered back. I turned to look at my wolf and fox friend(s) wake from their nap. Jack stood up and shook, "Alright, who's up and who isn't?" He said, jokingly. Max yawned, "I'm awake and alive." Clav sneezed than chuckled, "Uh, I'm getting tired of being a wolf and having to sleep in dirt." Jack and Max laughed, "I'm serious." He said, all of us giggled. "Alright, which way?" Oliver asked, standing up then helping me up. "Well, there's a small town that's about forty miles up, we can stay there." Jack said, looking at a map. "Where did you get that?" Clav asked curiously but in a snapped tone. "I found it." "You mean you stole it." "You can say that." Clav narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Stop fighting." I said, going between the two of them. Both nodded and looked at the map, "Come on, it's this way." Jack started up the mountain, pebbles and small rocks started to crumble down from each step he took. I picked up Max and put her in my pack, Oliver and I started up after Jack, Clav was behind us for in case something or one attacks or if we get tired, he can carry someone up.

The day was hot, no clouds, and only the thing you could see is rocks that were ridged and sharp. Oliver and I were starting to wear down and become very tired, I took Max out of my pack to make it easier on me to carry. "Does one of you want a ride?" Clav asked, "I'm good, thanks Clav." Oliver said, when I told Oliver what Clav is asking to us. Basically, I was a translator for Oliver since he obviously can't speak wolf but got the sense of what someone is asking. I started to pant and wipe away some sweat on my forehead, "I'm fine, I just need…" I suddenly collapsed into Oliver's arms, "Stella?" My face was red like a cherry and felt burnt, "Jack, get down here, we have to stop and rest." Jack turned around and came back down, "What happened?" "Stella collapsed; I think she has heat stroke." Clav explained, Oliver looking at both brothers; wondering what are you two talking about?

"Get her some water and put her into some shade." "What shade? There is no shade, Jack. Only rocks and sun that obviously is taking the life out of her." Clav snapped, "You don't need to yell at me!" Jack snapped back, both boys growled. Oliver looked at Max, Max looked at Oliver, both knew something was gonna happen and need to take cover. Jack and Clav started to fight, growls and snarls were coming out of both. Pounces and swipes were at each other, Oliver quickly picked up me and started up the mountain, Max trailed behind. Oliver didn't know what to do and couldn't tell them to stop, even though both can understand human language.

Oliver got to the top of hill, that I passed out on, and set me down on a small shaded grassed spot, Max curled up next to me. Oliver got my water and gave me some than took a drink for himself; looked at Max and gave her some too. Max and Oliver waited for me to cool down and for the brothers to stop fighting.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up in Oliver's lap and seeing the two brothers' fight, made me feel puzzled. I looked up at Oliver, "You're awake, you feel better?" I nodded and was about to speak but Oliver kissed me before I could ask what was happening. Max woke up and snuggled against my arm, making me break away to look down at her. "Oliver, what happened?" "They were fighting about what to do with you since you passed out from the heat." I sighed and stood up, Max and Oliver watched me.

The hill was steep going down, probably was a challenge for Oliver when he was carrying me up. Tiny rocks were sliding passed my feet, I took my time but I slipped. I caught myself and told Oliver that I'm ok, to reinsure him. I got to the bottom and looked at the two, roars and swipes were being made. I cleared my throat and had a positive attitude. "Clav, Jack, stop fighting. I'm ok." Both didn't hear me, I started to approach them slowly and said the same thing again. They still didn't listen; I sighed and started to yell little bit, more of raising my voice. Clav looked over at me and was starting to back off, Jack didn't. "Jack, stop hitting your brother." I said, coming near him. Jack kept on swinging at Clav, "Jack, I said stop, please." Jack didn't hear me, he was in full rage. I picked up a small pebble and throw it at him, Jack pounced on me. My body was crushed by his weight, "Jack, get off me!" Clav growled and told his brother to get off. Jack didn't listen, the only thing that he did was that he got off me. I stood up and started to run away from him to Clav but instead, Jack swung a paw at me. I felt the blow on my back, my body started to fall down into the rocks again but luckily, Clav caught me in his human form. I looked at Clav, "What's wrong with him?" I'm not sure, I think he's gone mad or something." "Take me to Oliver and Max." Clav nodded and turned back into his wolf form, he went around Jack and brought me to Oliver and Max.

"What's wrong with him?" Max asked, Clav turned back into his human form, "I'm not sure." "He's not Jack anymore, he has the heat fever." Oliver said, "Heat fever?" "It's like rabies but the heat makes you sick and go mad." "Is there a cure?" Oliver looked down and handed me my bow and an arrow. "Oliver, you don't mean me to…" He nodded, I looked at Clav. Clav sighed but understood what I had to do, he nodded. "I'm sorry, Clav." "Don't be, it's time for him to leave the world if he's sick like this. I don't want him to be suffering like this." I hugged Clav tightly and turned towards the hill and Jack. I gulped and went down again, weapon in hand.

Jack was growling and foaming at the mouth a little, not the best sight to see when you're gonna kill it like that. I took my arrow and lined it up to Jack's head. Jack started to walk towards me, in a threatening way. I pulled back the string waiting for the moment to shoot. Jack growled as he pounced at me, I let the arrow go. I opened my eyes, I closed them for incase if I missed I wouldn't want to see what was going to happen to me, to find a boy's body on the gravel a few inches away from me. Oliver, Clav, and Max started down the hill. I was quiet and scared of the thing that I had to do. Tears started to fall, hard; I lost my balance and was about to fall but Oliver caught me. He held me tightly and tried to relax me. Max sat next to Clav, both started to howl. The howls echoed the canyon, making it sad sounding. Clav looked at his brother and took out the arrow, he looked at me. "We need to bury him." I nodded, wiping tears away.

That afternoon to sun down, we had a memorial service for the memory of Jack. Clav was sad but he understood the cost of missions like this one. I hugged him from behind, "I'm so sorry, Clav." "Stella, you don't have to be sorry about anything. I would have to do the same thing if it was just Jack and I. I knew the risk but didn't trust it. I thank you for being a friend and also, the Wolf Girl. It's a big step but I know that you're capable to be your destiny. You have a little apprentice and a human boy who will be a fine hunter and husband to you." I blushed, "Also, you have me. You're protector." I smiled, "Tomorrow, we leave for town; all of us need to get new supplies and a bed to sleep in." I giggled, "I agree." Both of us laughed as we looked at the stars in the sky twinkle.

As I was falling asleep, next to Oliver, I couldn't help but think of home, mama and daddy, Pepper and Kida with the baby on the way or is born now. I was getting home sick that as I fell asleep, I could have sworn that a tear or two fell down my face.


	15. Chapter 15

It was the crack of dawn, red and firey orange was screaming across the horizon. Max was still asleep, so I had to carry her in my pack while Oliver, Clav, and I were making our way to the town. "How many more miles to go Oliver?" I asked, holding his hand. "About four or five, I'm not sure. I haven't went this far up the mountain." I smile and look behind me to find Clav, he was looking down and was quiet. He was in his human form; his body was in need of care. I let go of Oliver's hand and wait for Clav. Oliver watched me, he understood what was going on and continued ahead.

"You alright there? You're alittle slow." Clav didn't answer me and walked passed me, "Clav, answer please." Silence was all I heard, I ran infront of him; "Clav, answer me." He looked at me, "What!" He shouted at me, making me fall back. My eyes were really big and scared looking, Clav's face relaxed and realized what he done. Oliver came running to me, "Stella, you alright." He helped me up, "What did you do to her?" Oliver asked, narrowing his eyes at Clav. "Me, I done nothing to her." Clav snapped back, "Both of you, stop fighting. I'm fine, all of us need to calm down. We're tired and in need of fresh food." Suddenly, I felt Max move, "What are you all yelling about?" She asked, with a yawn. "It's ok, Max. We're fine." I took Max out of my bag and set her down, "Come on, guys. We have a few more miles to go." Both boys sighed in annoyance but started walking again.

A few hours later, we started to see a dirt road that was more proper looking, "Oliver is this town?" Oliver nodded, "Come on." He said, starting to run towards the trail, we follow behind. We step through the gate and find people in the market, buying or selling items. "Follow me and don't talk to anyone, just yet." Oliver said, "Oh, Max. I suggest you go into Stella's bag." I pick up Max and put her in the bag. We walk towards a tavern and get a suite with two bedrooms. Things were looking better since we finally got to a town, the thing is how many more days will it take till we get to the great mountain of the Wolf?


	16. Chapter 16

It was the next morning; the sun was hot but shinning. Oliver and I felt better from the fire experience; Jack, Clav, and Max were all taking a nap under a tree. Oliver and I were waiting in the nearby grass, talking. "Do you think your father will come after us?" "Yes, he's a hunter. He was born to kill animals that are what we, mountain people, do up here for food, game, and trade. I disagree that we don't need to hunt for game; trade and food, now that's understandable." I smile and snuggle into Oliver's body. "Thank you for trying to save me, Oliver. If it wasn't for you saving me from your father, I'm not sure what was gonna happen to me. I may have not lived or found my friends." Oliver touched my hand than rubbed it, "Stella, you are special, not just by the power you told me. When I first met and saw you, I could tell that we were…" He trailed off, "Were what?" He cleared his throat and continued saying what he was telling me, "Were meant to be." A giant grin came upon my face, as well as a blush. "I agree, when you touch me, like right now, I get butterflies and chills…" He stopped me by his lips touching mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, forgetting everything around me and what we were supposed to be doing.

Oliver broke away and smiled at me, "I love you." He whispered, "I love you too." I whispered back. I turned to look at my wolf and fox friend(s) wake from their nap. Jack stood up and shook, "Alright, who's up and who isn't?" He said, jokingly. Max yawned, "I'm awake and alive." Clav sneezed than chuckled, "Uh, I'm getting tired of being a wolf and having to sleep in dirt." Jack and Max laughed, "I'm serious." He said, all of us giggled. "Alright, which way?" Oliver asked, standing up then helping me up. "Well, there's a small town that's about forty miles up, we can stay there." Jack said, looking at a map. "Where did you get that?" Clav asked curiously but in a snapped tone. "I found it." "You mean you stole it." "You can say that." Clav narrowed his eyes at his brother, "Stop fighting." I said, going between the two of them. Both nodded and looked at the map, "Come on, it's this way." Jack started up the mountain, pebbles and small rocks started to crumble down from each step he took. I picked up Max and put her in my pack, Oliver and I started up after Jack, Clav was behind us for in case something or one attacks or if we get tired, he can carry someone up.

The day was hot, no clouds, and only the thing you could see is rocks that were ridged and sharp. Oliver and I were starting to wear down and become very tired, I took Max out of my pack to make it easier on me to carry. "Does one of you want a ride?" Clav asked, "I'm good, thanks Clav." Oliver said, when I told Oliver what Clav is asking to us. Basically, I was a translator for Oliver since he obviously can't speak wolf but got the sense of what someone is asking. I started to pant and wipe away some sweat on my forehead, "I'm fine, I just need…" I suddenly collapsed into Oliver's arms, "Stella?" My face was red like a cherry and felt burnt, "Jack, get down here, we have to stop and rest." Jack turned around and came back down, "What happened?" "Stella collapsed; I think she has heat stroke." Clav explained, Oliver looking at both brothers; wondering what are you two talking about?

"Get her some water and put her into some shade." "What shade? There is no shade, Jack. Only rocks and sun that obviously is taking the life out of her." Clav snapped, "You don't need to yell at me!" Jack snapped back, both boys growled. Oliver looked at Max, Max looked at Oliver, both knew something was gonna happen and need to take cover. Jack and Clav started to fight, growls and snarls were coming out of both. Pounces and swipes were at each other, Oliver quickly picked up me and started up the mountain, Max trailed behind. Oliver didn't know what to do and couldn't tell them to stop, even though both can understand human language.

Oliver got to the top of hill, that I passed out on, and set me down on a small shaded grassed spot, Max curled up next to me. Oliver got my water and gave me some than took a drink for himself; looked at Max and gave her some too. Max and Oliver waited for me to cool down and for the brothers to stop fighting.


	17. Chapter 17

As Oliver, Clav, and Max were in the real world, I was in my own world. I wasn't sure if it was real or just a dream but it felt pretty real. My eyes awoken from the sound of howls, I open my eyes and look around. Finding myself in a forest, the dark deep forest; my home. I stand up and look down to see myself in a dress made of leaves and flowers, my feet bare but cover in dust and dirt. My hair down with some flowers and braids here and there in it. The howls gotten louder, I had a feeling of curiosity flow into my body. I ran towards the sound to find myself looking at a wolf. It was Fang, "Fang?" "Hello Stella." My face was confused, Fang smirked. "You are alive?" "In this case, yes. But when you wake up from your dream, I won't be." I look down, "You didn't have to save me from that bear." "Ah, but I had too. You got your chance to kill that monster and now, you have another challenge. You're becoming a very good Wolf Girl; like your mother." "Mother didn't know that grandfather was a wolf till…" "That day, she figured out the puzzle and fought for her life with Peter." "Father got bitten though." "Yes, but then you came along and here you are now, on your way to fulfill your destiny." I sat down next to him and took a hand to pet him, but hesitated. Fang nudged his head into my hand, his fur felt so soft and real that I couldn't tell if this was a dream or not. "You want to know what your fate is?" I nodded, "You have done tests throughout the the trip, killed a bear and sacrificed a friend to put him out his misery; saved a boy that you will marry and gotten to the town in time before you all go mad." "Fang, what will I do when I get to the mountain?" "You shall say a spell and there you'll turn into a werewolf yourself." My eyes went big, "Or…" Fang continued, "You will bring all the spirits of the one's who died this past year up to the skies." "The aurora borealis…" I murmured to myself. Fang looked into my eyes, "What was that?" "The aurora borealis, I'm the legend father told me. The one about the girl who climbs to see the lights and it changes her life." Fang nodded, "Precisely." "I understand know, thank you…" I turned to see where Fang was. "Fang?" I suddenly saw a bright white light and voices echoing in my ears.

I woke up to find myself in the Inn again; Oliver was asleep in a chair, holding my hand. Clav was looking out the window with Max in his lap. "Clav?" He turned, "Yes?" "Tomorrow, we leave at the crack of day morning light." He nodded, turning back to the window. Rain was hitting the pain of the window, thunder rumbled. "You know what your destiny is?" "I do." "Good, tomorrow is the day of the color in the sky; we need to be there to finish the mission." I nodded, lying back down. "Sleep, Stella. You'll need it the most." I nodded and closed my eyes, going back into sleep. The rain made it easy, it was like a lullaby. The room was silent and peaceful; tomorrow it'll be like this again but with no one in the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Clouds were hiding the sun, as we walked up towards the last giant mountain. Today was the day, the only day, which we had left to finish our travels. Max was asleep in my pack, Oliver and I held hands following Clav, in his wolf form, up the mountain. We had to wait till we were out of sight of the town before Clav could turn into his wolf self or we could have been in huge trouble. Now and again, Clav looked back to check on us for incase if we stopped or need to walk slower; something like that.

"How much longer till we get there?" Max asked, waking up from her morning nap. "About four or five hours to go, maybe less. What do you think boys?" Looking at the boys, Oliver smiled and started to answer. "From the look of this road, four hours left." I smiled as I helped Max out of my pack. Clav was quiet but nodded in agreement with Oliver. "What's on your mind, Clav?" "Nothing, just happy that you picked a smart boy instead of one who is clueless about directions." Max and I giggled, Oliver looking at me. "It's a joke, Oliver. Nothing new." Oliver smiled and continued climbing.

Two hours passed, the sun was getting hot and the air was getting thin; making it alittle hard for all of us to breath. "You doing alright?" Clav asked me, as he climbed up a huge boulder. "Never better, Oliver and I are totally fine." Max was in the pack since the path was getting more and more steep and rocky; she would just struggle behind. Max had the job as lookout, was the only thing that she would keep quiet if she wasn't napping. Clav stopped and smelled the air, "What is it?" "Fire, someone is here." Oliver and I looked at each other and got to where Clav was. We saw a small orange flickering thing in the distance, "We have to be quiet and on guard since this is no man's land, anyone can live here as long as they please." Oliver said, "If we take the path towards the left, we would make it faster up the mountain…" "But we would be seen." Clav interrupted. "Not if it's night and dark." I said in a smart alek way. Clav looked alittle nervous but shook it off, as I passed him.

Night fallen, we were near the campsite but was quiet, whenever a man or whoever moved; we instantly stopped and didn't move. Not even breathed. Within all of this nonsense of a bad idea, something was behind us and Max, of course, had to be the one to say something making us talk and wake up the people.


	19. Chapter 19

"Run!" Clav yelled booking across the camp site field; Oliver and I ran after him. I scooped up Max and shoved her into my back. "Ow." "Sorry, but it's your fault, Max. Be lucky that I'm your chauffeur instead of letting you die." Max was quiet for a moment; she mumbled "You're right, I'm sorry." "Stella, stop talking to the fox thing and run!" Clav said.

Behind us, were a couple of the men's dogs. We weren't sure what kind or how big exactly but we were wanting to get out there in one piece. Clav was in his human form, for incase we were cornered with people; Oliver and I were continuing to run. "Quick in here." Oliver said, pulling me into a hole in a hill. Clav followed behind us since he stopped when I called to him to turn left after Oliver telling me too. The hole was far down in and dark, obviously. We heard footsteps and dogs barking for a moment, over us on top of the earth; since we're down below. "Where are we?" I asked. "Ow, that was my foot." Clav said. "Sorry." Oliver said. "Oliver, I know you love me and all but why are you putting your hand down my back?" "What are you talking about, Stella." Oliver asked.

My eyes went wide, "Then, what's coming down my back?" I went into my pack and pulled out a lantern and a match, lite it and saw the two boys looking at me. "What? What's wrong?" "Snake." Oliver said, his voice quivering. "What?" "Snake!" I screamed and started to jump up and down, "Hold still." Clav said, looking for the snake in my clothing. Clav took out the snake and twisted its head. "Shall we continue on this cave?" Clav asked Oliver. Oliver nodded and started down into the darkness. "What is this place?" "An old shaft that I believe was for coal mining." "Interesting." I said, my voice low.

A few minutes later, the fire went out in the lantern. I was going to reach in and get another match but glowing lights shined from the end of the tunnel. We, all, went through it and saw the Aurora Borealis, pink and blues; greens and some hints of other colors screamed through the skies. Below us, were tiny villages since you could see puny fire lights all over. "We made it." I said. Oliver and Clav smiled at each other, and then started to dance and jump around. We yelled, "We made it."; over and over. We finally got to where we need to be, my destiny was now going to end and start a new beginning.


	20. Chapter 20

"What do we do now?" O liver asked looking at Clav and I. Clav turned into a wolf and started to howl; a piercing beautiful howl though. Suddenly, the colors all started to swirl around and change. I started to see outlines of animals; bears, rabbits, fox, wolves, etc. The colors from the skies started to come down and go around me, like a whirlpool. Oliver's face was in confusion but excitement. The bear, that we killed, came out of the shadows of the mountain but it was in a ghost looking form. It moaned and vanished up into the sky, I heard the howls of the wolves we killed as well. They were going up in the lights too. I noticed Fang and Jack's figures came up and greeted us; nodding. They went up to the heaven on lights. All the animals, which died from something or someone, danced around me and leave up to the lights in the sky. Tears started to fall, "The spirits are telling me to protect them and to free my soul for them." Oliver looked at me, "What do you mean?" "She has to be free, Oliver." "You mean she has to die?" "Kind of." He looks at me and sighs. I close my eyes and a flash of light pulls me into the spirit's home of lights. Clav, Oliver, and Max watched me. The sky thundered and the colors disappeared.

A few months later, it was spring again. Everything was in bloom, making the dark forest prettier to walk around in. All the animals were allowed to be more free and joyful. Kida had her child; he was black with green eyes. His name is Kevin, I'm not sure why mom named him a normal name but she did. Mother and father's life has been more successful than ever. More food and money to go around since father has a new job as a trader. Clav lives in his own house that's a few miles away from my parent's house. Max is the newest part of the wolf pack since she's actually part wolf and fox. Crazy right. As for Oliver, he lives in his own tree house with a zip line, he learns from Clav and my father how to survive in the forest. You're probably wondering about what happened to me, well. I'm not dead, I run free around the forest as the protector to all animals. I live with the wolves, usually in the mountain pack den but occasionally I sleep in the house of Oliver's; since now that we're married and having a baby on the way. Oh, by the way, Oliver is part werewolf too. Clav helped with that little part but I'm not telling you how it happened. I'm continuing the legend of the Wolf Girl like my mother did to me, my baby will be the next generation and shall be doing the exact same thing I've done, going up that mountain and fulfilling her/his Wolf duties.


End file.
